Alien Apocalypse
by NightHawk9001
Summary: A newcomer to the Candy Kingdom makes suspicious experiments with Bubblegum, and Finn quickly catches on.


Complete and utter darkness. That is all that anyone could see on this fine night.

Anything that was in front of you could barely be seen. Especially not in this area of Ooo. Nearly all that lived here was small shrubs and dirt. No animals of any sort.

Few people actually dared crossing this place, but usually weren't seen again. It wasn't that they died or anything. They had been in this place, got out and went to a new place, and usually stayed in that place until they grew old and died.

However, if you were in here on this night, you might have noticed the great figure that was passing by. The only thing is, this figure actually wasn't great.

It was a great size, in which I mean it was quite tall though a lot wide. But the person is what you might say a complete loser in life.

This thing was named Jordan.

He had once been of a family, a wealthy one, in fact, but because of his blandness and stupidity, was decided to become disowned. Since then, he wandered around, looking for some food to eat. Before, he barely ate at all, just read books (he never actually read, he just looked at the picture and thought of stuff with them), but now, he'll take anyone's food.

Someone might try to give him a morsel of their dish, but he'd take the entire plate, leaving them with their morsel they had been offering. On top of it, he has terrible eating habits and a rude attitude.

Anyone who has ever had the displeasure of meeting him during his travel would normally give you this description of him.

Ungrateful idiot. Aggravating fool. An idiotic slob. An entire disgrace on humanity, or whatever he is.

Hearing this, you might feel bad for him, but if you ever get the chance to meet him, you might change your mind when you see his person. He would be dumber than anyone you have ever met.

But that all changed on this night. He may be a complete waste of life on earth, but the same couldn't be said for aliens.

That is what had happened to our antagonist on this very evening. His body was taken over by an alien. Normally, an average creature would fight to keep this kind of alien from controlling over you, but that's why they take over the dumbest one they can find.

And Jordan had put up little to no fight at all. They reason of taking over an organism's body is to develop the next part of their plan. This depended on the goals of each individual alien race.

In which this one's would be explained when he could get a clear connection to his boss. Jordan, or the alien, should be said, was wandering around the barren wasteland in search of a greater signal from his receiver. He would be walking for an hour before he saw that he got some sort of connection, and set up his laptop-like device onto a rock, allowing a webcam chat.

Once he turned it on, he faced the screen to meet with another alien. This one did not need a disguise, since it has the others do the dirty work for him. But in his alien form, he had a green body, large head, large, glowing eyes, webbed fingers and feet, and other extraterrestrial features.

"Evening, m'lord," answered Jordan/Alien. "Greetings, um-" He was cut short when he paid more attention to his side of the screen. He knew the alien responding was XT (aliens were usually called by a few letters to their name) as it had said when receiving the oncoming message, but it was the figure that appeared before him that had nearly given him a heart attack.

"Good lord, XT!" replied the other alien. "I know we have to use the imbecile creatures as part of our plot, but you had to choose this?"

"My apologies, Master UN," said XT. "It was the first one I would come across for miles."

"Ugh, well never mind that, agent," he said in response. "As long as you have the plan set out, we can take over. Remember the goal, to wipe out the emotion on the planet to replace all of it with a more advanced civilization. One more logical so that we can inhabit it and replace their citizens. What readings does your chart follow to begin your conquest?"

Alien XT looked at his little machine to see the first place he can begin. "Hmm, I get a reading of a place many miles from here with high levels of sugar substances. Seems like a good place to start."

"Excellent," his leader said. "There you can set out to signal us when you weaken their defenses, so we may call out an army to take over any nearby areas and residences. Be sure to use enough high-tech gear, and add that special recipe to the soil in case we may need extra time and a backup plan. It is pasta noodles and spheres of beef with complementary tomato sauce occasionally served with a side of garlic toast and strings of mozzarella cheese night, or as they say there, spaghetti and meatballs, so I'll need to leave you early. Goodbye, Agent XT."

With that, he closed his device and set out walking to start his domination.

In the morning, Jake had finished eating his toast. He got up and went to the freezer to get a tub of ice cream. He eagerly opened it, only to find it empty. This made him frown.

"Finn, did you eat all the ice cream?" he asked his buddy. Finn was busy playing Beemo.

"Why are you wanting to eat ice cream this early in the morning?" he asked. "Well," replied Jake. "I remember last night that at least half of the tub was full, and now, it's empty!"

"Still," Finn said. "Eating ice cream so early isn't good for you Jake. But I'm not the one who enforces the laws on food or anything. Also, I indeed did eat the ice cream."

"Aw, you poop," was Jake's comment. "Let's get some more from the Candy Kingdom." Finn paused his game.

So Finn traveled to the Candy Kingdom on Jake's giant back. They arrived and began to make their way towards the stores when Finn noticed Princess Bubblegum nearby. She seemed to be talking to someone with her.

When Finn got a closer look to see who it was, he wished he didn't. This guy had some awfully strange features on him. He had some weird eyes, a bigger-than-average nose, and some strangely curly hair that didn't match what he looked like. He was also taller and wider than most people Finn had seen. Overall, it doesn't look like the kind of person PB would ever hang out with.

"Jake," Finn called out to his friend. "Who is that guy…or thing?" Jake almost wanted to puke when he saw him and answered, "Could be one of her science friends?" He said this unassumingly.

"He sure doesn't look like he could ever be smart in the first place," thought Finn aloud. He decided to approach the pair.

Bubblegum was talking about sciency stuff when she noticed Finn approaching.

"Oh, hell-o, Finn," she greeted. "We were just talking about some experiments and equations and other kindergarten stuff. This is Conrad." She introduced the tall, disgusting guy she was talking to.

"Yes, that is me," he responded. "I am Conrad and no one else or anything." Finn was suspicious of how he was acting. "He visited me yesterday to ask if I had some uranium and other highly dangerous substances," the princess continued. "He said he had a few experiments to try out. But clearly he's not going to use them for anything bad or destructive seeing as how he's quite smart and naive like I am."

"Oh yeah…sure," Conrad said. "Well, I need to go buy some more stuff. See you later for the remaining items, princess." He walked off to the streets.

Finn and Jake stood there. "What was that?" Finn finally asked. "Hmm?" PB asked back. "That guy looked bonkers. What would he make out of all these materials he's asking?" he told her. "Oh, don't worry," she said. "He already showed me the blueprints. It's really nothing harmless." That worried Finn.

"Well, I gotta go do my duties," Princess Bubblegum said. "By that, I mean go to the bathroom." She left. "So…" Jake began to say. "How bout that ice cream?"

"Oh, right," Finn remembered. They went inside the market to the frozen dairy section and got a tub of it. On their way to the counter, Finn noticed Conrad in an aisle. He was looking at items with some sort of lens.

"Ah," he said. "I could use these." He put the baby powder in his shopping cart and continued viewing. As he reached his arm to grab something else, it began to shimmer and malfunction, then revealing a grimy tentacle arm. "Whoops," he exclaimed. He took a small black cube out of his pocket and scanned the arm. It went inside it and returned it to the semi-normal, thick arm that he had in the first place.

"That's better," and he continued shopping. Finn's jaw was dropped lower than usual. "Jake, did you see that?!" "That'll be $6.49, sir." Jake handed the clerk the money and went back to Finn. "What?"

"That Conrad guy," Finn said, "is like an alien!" Jake scratched his head a bit. "Yeah, so? I know lots of people from outer space. What about Lumpy Space Princess?"

LSP came out from behind them. "What?" she asked. "Finn, I think that guy's an alien too," she began to say. "LSP, it's not your time to come up yet," he said. "Oh," Lumpy Space Princess was confused. "Well, I'll just go to do some shopping."

As she left, Finn said, "Anyways…he had, like, an octopus arm. He could be buying some weird stuff to destroy us!" "K," Jake said. "I'm going to follow him and see what he's up to," stated Finn. "Uh, I sort of have, like, things to do today, so…" Jake didn't want to go with Finn to spy, but Finn still grabbed him to follow Conrad out of the store.

Conrad walked back to an abandoned motel around a candy corner. He sneaked inside of it and put down his shopping bag of supplies. Next, he lit the room with a clicker he had pulled out of his pocket. It lit up all of the dim lights in the ceiling. Now I can do some work, he thought.

He began by pulling a sheet from a 5-foot device underneath. It had many buttons and other mumbo-jumbo, along with a giant satellite connected to the top. He took out a box of tools, then added mechanical parts to this invention. After 10 minutes, he decided it would be in working order.

So now, he grabbed a beaker and added the store-bought components to it, mixing it up to a neon light green liquid. He put a cork on the top so it doesn't fall out.

"There, all finished," he said to himself. "What's he doing?" wondered Finn. "Finn, can we go now?" whined Jake. "He's not really doing anything. I've seen Bubblegum do this all the time-"

"Hide!" whispered Finn loudly, grabbing Jake and hiding behind the side of the building. Conrad had stepped out and began making his way to Bubblegum's castle, with his machine and liquids.

"He's gonna do something suspicious," said Finn. "No, he's just pouring that stuff on some flowers," Jake said. Conrad had taken out a small radar and poured his solution onto the ground.

"But we don't know what that stuff is," Finn reminded Jake. "It could be deadly, and- Oh Glob, we need to warn PB about this!"

He ran into the castle behind Conrad and tackled him. "What did you pour in those flowers?!" he interrogated him. "Finn, calm down!" yelled PB. She was in the room, along with Wildberry Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, and Turtle Princess.

"He's just adding some growth solution to the plants," she told him. "Oh yeah?" asked Finn. "Then what's THIS?" he pulled the tarp out of the machine Conrad had been working on.

"It's an extraterrestrial universal communicator," he answered. "I told Princess Bubblegum about how it could talk to aliens, and she wanted to see if it works. That's what the princesses are here for."

"But what about your tentacle arm, huh? Are YOU an alien?" Finn asked. Princess Bubblegum scolded at Finn. "He said it was one of his experiments that went wrong, Finn," she said. "It makes his body parts change on occasion. It's nothing freaky to be afraid about. If you're done with your questions, we'd like to continue with this research now."

Conrad went up the stairs with his device, along with the princesses. LSP stayed behind texting. Jake was eating the ice cream from the store. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"I'm sure that freak is an alien. Whether PB likes it or not!" Finn stated. She looked back to LSP. "Psst, LSP," he said. "That's your part." She finally looked up. "Oh, right, fine," she said.

"Finn, I think that guy's an alien, too," she said again. "I could like, hear him talking about things to take over places and make people with no feelings and stuff."

"Oh, no," said Jake. "We should stop him! But I'm lazy today." Finn took Jake's ice cream. "You're not getting it back until we stop him," he commanded. "Fine."

They went upstairs to where Conrad was beginning to start his contraption. "Let me just put some coordinates so we can begin this research, ladies," he said. He took out a piece of paper that seemed to be in a foreign code of language, then typed it into his machine. After making a few beeping sounds, it talked in an unrecognizable language. Conrad also did the same to it.

"Um," Princess Bubblegum said. "Have you done this before?" "Hey, creep!" Finn yelled. Conrad stopped talking and looked up. "You're a freaking alien! Eat frozen dairy treat!" Finn threw the ice cream tub at him. "My ice cream!" Jake screamed.

The half-melted ice cream hit Conrad, and sparks began coming out of him. His form began changing, though the body he still had remained. Then, the alien part came out of it, leaving behind the Conrad figure.

"What?" PB wasn't comprehending what was happening. "You're the alien?" "Yes," XT answered. "I was never really Conrad. I was Jordan." All of them gasped. "And I wasn't even Jordan. That guy was Jordan." He pointed to the dizzy, unconscious body on the floor. They all gasped again. "Ew," said LSP. "That's a guy?"

"My true name and form as you see now is XT, where my plan was to rule the land in order to make way for a new society, one more understandable and logical than the one on this planet. Unfortunately, this fool here," he pointed at Finn, "had given away my cover before I could communicate thoroughly. Fortunately, I had messaged them to come as I had prepared everything. Ships should be arriving any moment now. Bye guys, it looks like tomorrow is canceled."

"I'll kick your butt, you butt!" yelled Finn, leaping at XT. He had already been transported to a spaceship before he could grab him.

The aliens had already arrived at the Candy Kingdom. They came in a large group that appeared to be fully prepared. "Quick, we must warn everyone!" PB said. She pulled the cover on the button on the wall and pushed it. The gumball guardians stood up, noticing the threats, and made a force field around the entire kingdom. Their ships began approaching, but were stopped by the barrier between them.

"The ship is not advancing," an alien pilot said. "Argh!" yelled the alien UN. "XT! You haven't found a weakness to this did you?" "No sir!" replied XT. "Just attempt to get through it."

All of the ships began firing a space cannon at the shield, slightly weakening it by the minute. "We'll defeat you!" PB yelled at them. The alien XT spoke through a microphone. "Oh, girls," he said. "There is an apocalyptic shoe sale at the mall right now."

"SHOES!" yelled LSP. "OHMYGLOB. Let's go!" She and the other princesses left. "Sigh," sighed Bubblegum. "This world is ending, and they go to buy shoes." She, Finn, and Jake went to the inside of the castle, unaware of Jordan, who was left behind on the floor.

Princess Bubblegum lifted the door up. It held lots of mass nuclear weapons, along with similar gadgets and devices. "Whoa," said Finn. "When did Candy Kingdom have all of this?"

"In case of an emergency, I made these things to protect the kingdom and its inhabitants to stop the catastrophe that's being caused. Unfortunately, I really don't think they can work on their advanced alien technology," she admitted. "I need to make a chip that can match their DNA to destroy the UFOs. With the research 'Conrad' left behind, I might be able to do so in a few minutes, which by then, I'll have the 3 laser cannons ready to use."

Finn and Jake ran outside to the streets, where the citizens have already noticed the obvious spaceships hovering around them. "People, people!" Finn spoke. "Do not be alarmed! This is just a real life video game that Peebles made. It is NOTHING to be afraid of."

That really calmed them down, and in turn, they decided to watch as Princess Bubblegum lifted the cannons from the roof. She was already sitting on one of them. Finn and Jake went back inside to occupy the other two weapons not being used by PB.

"Ready?" she asked. "It's simple just point the laser at a ship and try to destroy it. Like this." She aimed it at a ship, and held it until it entirely blew up. The aliens caught on suddenly.

"It seems a ship has been destroyed, Master UN," responded one of the aliens. "Ah!" he became alerted. "I hate that! Use more power onto the beams!"

More ships fired lasers back at them, unable to get past their force field. Finn arched his back towards a ship, yelling "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR!" and blasted it from the sky. Jake tried the same thing with several other ships. "I got one!" he exclaimed. Soon, many of the armada had become blown up by them. All that was left was the bigger ship holding their leader and several speedy ones that could not be destroyed as easily.

When Finn tried to blast his into the mother ship, it wouldn't budge. "Mines not working!" he yelled at PB. "Me neither!" she said back. "What can we do now?" asked Jake.

"Try crossing them!" she said. "Maybe it could work if it had enough power!" So Finn aimed his at a spot at the giant spaceship. Princess Bubblegum added her ray to it, as did Jake.

It was starting to make some dents in the exterior. "It looks like it's working!" yelled Finn. "Keep the laser focused on it!" Bubblegum told them.

The spaceship was beginning to rumble, then some liquids began spouting out of the tubes. "Mr. UN, it seems we're now beginning to lose control of the entire ship. We suspect it will explode any moment now," informed an alien minion.

"Well," began UN, "it's a pity this had to happen."

"It's been a pleasure working with you, Lord UN," XT told him. "And it's been a displeasure working with you, XT," he replied back. XT stood there looking at him. "You suck," were his last words before the ship blew up.

To the people of Candy Kingdom, the explosion looked like some sort of fireworks display. They cheered. PB, Finn, and Jake came out of the castle to be congratulated by them. "High score!" yelled Starchie.

Lumpy Space Princess, Wildberry Princess, and Turtle Princess came back with their shoes. LSP wore hers on her hands. "What did we miss?" asked Turtle Princess. "Oh, nothing," Bubblegum replied. "I sure hope we won't have to deal with something like that again."

"Yeah," Finn agreed. Jake was staring up at the sky, looking starry-eyed. "Um, Jake?" Finn became worried.

"They had left a present for us. Not a good one. I can feel it. It will occur in a short period of time. This was a beginning. We will have to prepare ourselves harder for what comes next." Everyone looked at Jake confusedly.

Meanwhile, the idiot Jordan had been left at the castle, though he had long escaped now. What Princess Bubblegum (or anyone else, for that matter) had not known was this: the aliens who had visited would take over a host body to blend in and execute their plans. When that happened, a small fragment of the alien's knowledge would be placed in the host's brain. Jordan's microscopic brain, as small as it was, had still been put the plans of which XT had failed to complete. Therefore, he still had the knowledge of how he could destroy the land he walked on. This process could make him smart enough to try this again, just approaching it in a different manner, hopefully succeeding this time.

"I will return, heroes," he said, as he walked off to the outside of Candy Kingdom's barrier, which had just become turned off as he passed by.


End file.
